


Sad Dad and Son

by WoodlandGoddess1



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandGoddess1/pseuds/WoodlandGoddess1
Summary: Ona asked me to draw some Sad!Dad.So, I drew him and decided to draw Merlin as well.Generally, my art skills are still terrible, but more practice will help.





	Sad Dad and Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittensTinyMittens (Onasariel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/gifts).



> Ona asked me to draw some Sad!Dad. 
> 
> So, I drew him and decided to draw Merlin as well.
> 
> Generally, my art skills are still terrible, but more practice will help.

 


End file.
